


i got a notion i wanna confess

by harrily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa can also recognize the distinct cry of an omega in distress. Or, rather, two omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got a notion i wanna confess

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know where this came from, i was just reading too many a/b/o haikyuu head canons and my brain came up with this!
> 
> there are probably going to be more than one parts, we'll see!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this little fic :3 
> 
> (title from 'just a little bit' by the kids of 88)

 

Oikawa manages to open his eyes at the third cry he hears.

 

The omega’s bedroom is dark, with only the moonlight sneaking through the curtains illuminating the sleeping omegas. In any other occasion, the only thing being heard would have been the steady breathing or the occasional sleep-talking from Suga.

 

But now he can also recognize the distinct cry of an omega in distress. Or, rather, two omegas.

 

Hinata and Yamaguchi arrived at the pack house two days before; when Daichi suggested that they acquire more omegas to care for and have pups as a steadily growing pack, Kageyama had been the first one to suggest Hinata, an omega who lived close to his old home and, from what he knew, was still unmated and searching for protection. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, was Daichi and Suga’s pick.

 

The whole pack had had a blast scenting them once they first arrived — the poor things looked a bit over-whelmed at first, but both alphas and omegas managed to coax a few orgasms from each one of them.

 

Now the omegas and alphas are sleeping in their respective quarters, which is definitely a surprise; due to their heats syncing, the whole pack house is preparing for the heat that will strike in a few day’s time. They sleep as much as they can’t, because they certainly won’t be for the next week or so.

 

And so Oikawa decides to move from his own sleeping space and blindly follow the whimpers and sobs coming from the two new omegas.

 

He finds them curled up together in one of the corners of the room, shaking and nosing each other’s necks to calm themselves down with their scents, but none of that is working to stop them from crying, “Oi, what’s going on?”

 

Hinata yelps when he hears the older omega. His hands are wrapped around his stomach and he’s shivering, “W-we’re sorry, Oikawa…” Yamaguchi whispers hesitantly, “It’s just that Hinata has an upset stomach whenever he’s nervous—“

 

“Why are you two nervous for?”

 

Hinata makes an inaudible sound so Yamaguchi answers for him again, “I-it’s just that… we’re never really been in a pack before. Spending a heat with alphas sounds —“

 

“—Scary!” Hinata pipes in.

 

“Intimidating…” the other omega suggests.

 

Oikawa chuckles to himself, reaching down to ruffle both omegas’ hair, “You have nothing to be afraid of, alright. C’mere…” he beckons them to move closer to where the rest of the omegas lie between the soft, silky mattresses and fluffy pillows. He sees that they’re slowly starting to wake up as well: Yaku is yawning and scratching his thigh, Akaashi is already moving towards Yamaguchi, and Suga is softly smiling at them while rubbing his huge, pregnant belly. All them settle down in their nest, the youngest ones in the middle.

 

Once Oikawa has taken a comfortable position he brings Hinata to lay on top of him with his head facing his stomach, “Are the little ones getting cold feet?” Yaku teases them. Akaashi smiles temptingly at Yamaguchi and brings him in between him and Yaku.

 

“Might I remind you that all of you felt scared during your first nights here…” Suga murmurs, closing his eyes again. Bearing Daichi’s pups is wearing the poor omega down, but there’s a blissed out look on his face as he smooths his palm over the distended skin of his stomach.

 

“Does your stomach hurt, shortie?” Hinata groans at Oikawa’s question.

 

“W-well, whenever I get nervous. It doesn't hurt that much but it feels like…”

 

“Unsettled.”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“Hm,” Oikawa tags at the hem of his tank top, completely taking it off and exposing his chest. Due to his impending heat, his chest has swollen and his nipples are puffy with milk ready to be consumed, “Drink,” he instructs him. He cradles Hinata’s jaw gently and guides it toward his left nipple, “It’ll settle your tummy, and my tits feel really full —“ Before he can finish his sentence Hinata is already sucking on the nipple, creamy thick milk flowing down his throat. He slowly closes his eyes and leans on Oikawa’s body, wrapping his hands around his torso in a hug. Oikawa smiles fondly and threads his fingers through the omega’s hair, massaging the back of his neck to make him purr.

 

He turns to his side and sees Yamaguchi between Akaashi and Yaku, sucking on Yaku’s puffy tits with Akaashi massaging his back, “See? All better now,” Akaashi giggles, “What had you so upset that you couldn’t sleep?”

 

“They’re a bit scared of joining in all the fun in a few days,” Oikawa explains, squealing when Hinata suckles particularly hard on his nipple as payback for making fun of him. “The other tit too, Shouyou-chan,” he says once Hinata drains the first one from every drop of milk, “There’s more milk for you, darling.”

 

“Alphas aren’t scary!” Yaku says, pinching Yamaguchi’s cheek, “I can’t speak for every alpha out there, but the ones in this pack are nothing more than big, overly excited pups.”

 

“With huge cocks and fat knots.” Suga adds with his eyes still closed. Oikawa, Akaashi and Yaku smirk in agreement.

 

“You don’t have to participate if you don’t wish to,” Akaashi assures them, “No one will pressure you to. Being in the pack is about protection, first and foremost.”

 

“Of course your cute little asses will be missed if you choose to never participate in any of the fucking,” Oikawa reminds them, landing a soft smack on Hinata’s ass. The small omega is quietly nursing from his breast, however, so focused and blissed out that nothing can distract him anymore.

 

Just as Yaku turns to scold him, there’s a knock on the door. Yamaguchi jumps a bit but Yaku keeps him against his chest in their joined embrace with Akaashi. Quietly, they watch as Daichi sleepily tip-toes into their room — Suga makes an excited sound and opens his arms, waiting for his alpha to crawl into his hug.

 

Oikawa feels Hinata shift against him, cuddling closer. A few seconds later, however, he feels the omega relax once he sees Daichi sloppily kissing Suga, rubbing his hands over his belly which is full of his pups. With a lazy smile, he tugs on his mate’s shirt and urges him to take it off, revealing a pair of full, bloated tits that already leak a little bit of milk.

 

“Does Daichi-san come here often at night?” Hinata whispers in Oikawa’s ear.

 

“Well, he has a pregnant mate in here. You’ll see, when someone puts a litter in your tummy as well,” he reaches down to pat on Hinata’s belly, which feel stuffed with heavy, creamy milk. The younger omega flushes but continues to suck on Oikawa’s chest.

 

“Well, Daichi does have a soft spot for Suga’s milk…” Yaku says. They see Daichi smile as his lips wrap around a swollen nipple, moaning once the tasty milk hits his tongue.

 

“And it’s quickly catching up to him,” Oikawa mumbles, poking the chubby belly that has formed on top of Daichi’s previous six-pack.

 

Suga slaps Oikawa’s hand away and replaces it with his own, giving his alpha tummy rubs, “Don’t tease the leader of the pack,” he jokes, faking a pout. Daichi would have scolded him in any other occasion, but he’s too immersed into getting all of Suga’s milk into his mouth that he doesn’t an ounce of irritation inside of him to snap at Oikawa.

 

“See how quiet he gets?” Oikawa laughs, ruffling Hinata’s hair, “Literally an oversized pup.”

 

When he looks down at the young omega, Oikawa realizes that Hinata has fallen asleep on top of him, softly snoring. His stomach feels full, content and finally settled. All the milk must have put the omega into a lethargic state. There’s drool dripping on Oikawa’s skin from his open mouth but the older omega can’t bring himself to be annoyed. All he can do is simply press a kiss on Hinata’s hair and close his eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of Suga sweet-talking to Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @shierukun !!


End file.
